


Coral blue no.5 semi gloss lipstick

by TheDisco



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Cisswap, Drabble, F/F, Genderbend, female AU, whatever you kids are calling it these days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisco/pseuds/TheDisco
Summary: Two-Bit tries to figure out what's different about Dally that day, and finds the answer on Ponygirl's smudged lipstick.





	

Two-Bit tapped her finger absently against her lip, lost in thought. Dally was stretched out on the Curtis couch to the side, wasting just as much time as she was. She sat around and smoked, looking aloof and something close to pretty with her braided platinum blonde hair thrown over her shoulder. Distant conversation came from the kitchen. None of it really mattered to Two-Bit.

Her main concern was trying to figure out what was different about good ol' Delaney Winston today. Because there was something, definitely something; small, but significant.

Her face had more colour somehow, her eyes were a little less hard than usual. Perhaps she did something slight with her hair, or spent more than a second picking out her outfit for that day. Her teeth took on the filter of her cigarette, and Two-Bit figured it out.

She smirked, motioning her mostly-drunk beer bottle towards the blonde.

"Since when do you wear lipstick, Dal? That takes effort, hope you know."

Her snarl didn't go unnoticed. Two-Bit grinned wildly to it.

"I don't wear lipstick," Dally stated. Normally she would follow it up with a "Two-Bitch" on the end, but being so far from a teasing tone, she left it off. Two-Bit wasn't in the least phased. She shrugged and contently returned to her beer and Mickey Mouse cartoons from the Curtis floor.

Soon after Ponygirl appeared in the doorway, jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards the kitchen. Two-Bit gave her the occasional glance while she spoke out of the corner of her eye.

"Sodapop and I've got dinner done if you're staying," She said. She wore a painted smile. A sweet, darker coral colour that matched her complexion and skirt.

At first, nothing about it seemed special, until Two-Bit took a double glance to her smiling lips. Her lipstick was smudged slightly around the edges. Cocking an eyebrow high, Two-Bit looked over to Dally. She was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes staring vaguely in her direction, suddenly back to being as hard and challenging as they usually were. They danced with a silent threat to be decoded. Then, Dally looked away; she stood up and messed up Pony's hair on her way to the kitchen.

"I can dig some grub," Two-Bit heard her say.

Pony made a show of how Dally ruined her hair and followed her heel. Two-Bit stayed where she was, sipping beer as she processed her thoughts. Once she came to terms with it, she hummed, jumped up, and went to get her share.

As it would be, Dally liked the colour of sunsets on her lips; Two-Bit, however, much preferred booze and juicy gossip on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like during the summer when i had writer's block and only posted it on fanfiction so here y'all go :"^)
> 
> im gay asf for gal dally n ponygirl i cant even fucking lie


End file.
